User talk:GhostVikingUSMC
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:LindyCohen.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Corellian Premier (talk) 05:49, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Good work Hey, I'm CP, an admin here. I just wanted to say thanks for helping out. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 17:55, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Editing tools Hi there, if you're going to be helping out I wanted to check to see if you thought giving you more editing tools such as Rollback would be helpful. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 15:25, January 13, 2016 (UTC) GRC Ghost Hi there, I see that you made the Unidentified Ghost into a Recon. I was curious as to if there was an official rationale, since I thought that players could be all three clasees? Granted that was years ago... [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 16:24, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hello GhostVikingUSMC, I'm Jamin - I'm an admin at the Splinter Cell wiki. I've been playing GRAW again recently, and will drop by and hopefully help out here on the wiki. I'm not sure how active it is here, but I'll see if I can help things out here and add some more pages/revise existing ones. Let me know if you need help with anything. Jamin .·. (talk) 22:12, May 11, 2016 (UTC) *Hey man, welcome to Ghost Recon Wiki! You are welcomed to be here. It'd be good to have you here to make GRAW and GRAW 2 walkthrough pages. Thank you.GhostVikingUSMC 04:03, May 12, 2016 (UTC) User rights Hi GhostViking, I'm going to have spotty internet for a bit, so I'm going to conditionally make you an admin. I'm expecting an influx of new users as news about Ghost Recon Wildlands heats up, so just keep an eye out for bad formatting and the like. Thanks! [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 20:52, June 19, 2016 (UTC) *Hey, thanks man! Will do.GhostVikingUSMC 18:10, May 20, 2016(UTC) Discussion Hello, for what it's worth I'm thinking of deleting the Arctic Pack page. It's a bit redundant since the GRP wiki already covers it in detail. Especially in light of the shutdown. What do you think? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 22:56, August 29, 2016 (UTC) *'Sup, man? This page is still at development... Just trying to make something different, mixed together with weapons, models, headgears... GhostVikingUSMC (talk) 16:45, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *Will that work with Triton Pack without weapon stats? GhostVikingUSMC (talk) 03:45, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *Sure, that's fine. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 16:26, September 1, 2016 (UTC) GRFS enemy soldiers Sup b0ss, If you still have GRFS on whatever console you are using, can you screenshot some of the Russian soldiers dead bodies? Yes, it's weird but I am an airsoft player and I want to identify the gear and uniform they are wearing because they look cool to me. Also picture their helmets in side view. (make sure you kill the soldiers using Stealth Shot so that the bodies look straight) If you can't do this then it's fine by me, I am still waiting to go to my vacation house to get my copy of GRFS. Xtasyamphetamine (talk) 10:15, October 15, 2016 (UTC)Xtasyamphetamine *Hey, what's up, Xtasy? I'll release these pictures at the end of this month, your welcome :) GhostVikingUSMC (talk) Ghost Recon: Wildlands Hey GhostViking, You may recognize me from the Rainbow Six wiki from the lil bit of work I did there. I just wanted to ask if you think you'll be active around the release for Ghost Recon. Do you think other admins will come back to this community for the new game? Are you still in contact with them? Would you be open to a skin revision on the wiki? New background/layout that reflects the new game? Thanks for taking the time to answer any questions! Knakveey (talk) 19:49, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Ghost Recon Wildlands Beta Hey GhostViking, I wanted to give you and Corellian Premier access to the beta if you have a ps4, xbox, or pc. Interested? I should be able to get some codes from ubisoft hopefully... Knakveey (talk) 23:23, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Email for beta code Hey man, I got my hands on a beta code for you. Can you tell me your email address? I'll send it over to the one you used for wikia if you dont reply by tomorrow... Knakveey (talk) 22:07, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Storyline Hello, I wanted to run something by you. So far I've been treating the story missions as BTS info, since not every player is going to go after the same operation. However do you think we should just say that every boss is taken down and integrate the storyline right into the biography? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 16:03, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Main page Can you fix Affiliates on the main page? --SHOCK-25 (talk) 17:50, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Notice of Forum migration Hello. As you may know, FANDOM is gradually working toward retiring the Forum feature found at . Forum content will be migrated into , which is already active on your community. Since your Forum has not had much activity in the last year, its content will be migrated to Discussions in the coming weeks. Please see for more information about the migration process, and let me know if you have any questions. -BertH (help forum | blog) 21:46, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Mission pages Hi, I recently started playing Ghost Recon: Wildlands and browsing the wiki, and one of the first things I noticed is that a lot of pages don't have much information on them. Specifically, a lot of the mission pages seem to be stubs, and some of them don't even exist yet. I'm wondering, do you have any kind of standard layout for these pages? I looked over the wiki policies, and I couldn't find anything regarding mission pages. Qstlijku (talk) 22:01, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Hey I was blocked in Rainbowsix wiki please help I understand what I did wrong and it will never happen agian Killer KY (talk) 17:58, May 4, 2018 (UTC)Killer KYKiller KY (talk) 17:58, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Any thoughts about the mission pages? Qstlijku (talk) 00:49, May 7, 2018 (UTC) need new info for Ghost Recon Scott Mitchell Do you know Scott Mitchell's height, weight, eye color and hair color(during his 30s and his 50s)? More over who is his girlfriend and when did they first met? Peteryim (talk) 11:59, July 14, 2018 (UTC) ' Other Ghosts bios need updates So thank you for telling me the height, eye color and hair color for Scott Mitchell because they are useful for my fanfic on Wattpad. Still what about those details(if weight is used) for Marcus Brown, Jennifer Burke, Alicia Diaz, David Foster, John Hume, Bo Jenkins, Mike Kim, Derrick Parker, Joe Ramirez, Alex Nolan, Matt Beasley, John Kozak, Cedric Ferguson, Robert Bonifacio "Pepper", James Ellison "30K", Nomad, Midas, Holt, Weaver, etc?! Peteryim (talk) 00:09, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Can u edit Scott Mitchell page? It is because I am not allowed to edit for some reason! Peteryim (talk) 00:46, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Ubisoft doesn't announced their physical description. Only this: Recon specialists GhostVikingUSMC (talk) 02:14, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Ok thanks, also can update Scott's bio because I can't do it for some reason! Peteryim (talk) 03:52, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Alicia Diaz's weird military rank(is it sergeant or staff sergeant before joining the CIA)Edit About her rank, it makes me scratch my head very hard because she was a staff sergeant in the 2004 Ghost Recon 2(2007 AD), but she was then a sergeant during and after Waziristan rescue mission(2009 AD) inside the 2008 novel. So what rank is she and did she demoted for some reason before being a CIA agent?! Peteryim (talk) 06:02, July 24, 2018 (UTC) I have no idea. I think David Michaels or Ubisoft messed it up. GhostVikingUSMC (talk) 06:06, July 24, 2018 (UTC) OK, what is your FINAL conclusion about Diaz's rank? Also have u read my The Ghost Outsiders of Mandalore Wattpad fanfic yet? -> https://www.wattpad.com/story/126613878-the-ghost-outsiders-of-mandalore-a-tom-clancy%27s 'Peteryim (talk) 07:08, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Let it be SSgt. About your fanfic? Man, you have a talent ;) Especially I liked An Unexpected Early Christmas Surprise. That made me giggle. GhostVikingUSMC 07:20, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Difficulty when merging the Tom Clancy's universe(only USA) into Star Wars(mostly canon) I have a really hard time to keep up with my fanfic due to many problems. I am not an American nor in the military, Star Wars always update things faster than I expet, can't calculate the bullet(5.56 NATO M855 example) penetration to fictional armor materials such as: Durasteel, semi-real US politics with Star Wars politics and don't know Rainbow Six(I want to put the Rainbow operators inside yet don't know much about the game series and its timeline!!!) About those issues, can u give me some ideas?! Peteryim (talk) 08:20, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Making of the world's first Tom Clacny's universe and Star Wars crossover fan fiction Do u have ANY idea or inspirational ways to HELP me keep on making my fanfic?! My head is very stuck! Peteryim (talk) 11:09, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Main Page videos Hello! I noticed your main page videos are pretty outdated. I added another video to your community today. Care if update the mainpage with the latest trailers when I see them? Thanks. Pinkachu (talk) 16:54, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Need help for the Tom Clancy's universe and Star Wars crossover Do u have some free time Sam? I am TOTALLY out of ideas and no idea to not just politics but maths on real bullets(5.56NATO M855) to fictional materials(Durasteel)! PLEASE respond on my fanfic -> https://www.wattpad.com/story/126613878-the-ghost-outsiders-of-mandalore-a-tom-clancy%27s . Peteryim (talk) 13:26, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Question about EndWar information for Scott Mitchell page/EndWar canon discrepancies Hi there, could you please check the talk page on the Scott Mitchell page? I have genuine concerns about EndWar not being part of the official canon timeline since Future Soldier never acknowledged the events of that game. Things really did not help matters when other games in the Tom Clancy franchise did not acknowledge EndWar as well, despite Easter egging Splinter Cell and Rainbow Six. Story-wise, considering that Future Soldier made no reference of World War III happening, and the fact that it takes more than three years to recover from a World War, it is extremely difficult to consider EndWar canon. The main concern is I have is that EndWar is at best a “what-if” story that contributed nothing to the Ghost Recon story. Maybesuggesting an alternate section like “alternate timeline/alternate universe?” Dibol (talk) 20:08, July 31, 2018 (UTC) You have the time to help me? I know you like my story Sam, but it is still stagnant because I don't know how to make first contact scenarios, how will bullets affect fictional armor and how to make romance. So if you have the time please lend me a hand, it can also increase your fame!!!! https://www.wattpad.com/story/126613878-the-ghosts-outsiders-of-mandalore-a-tom-clancy's/parts''' Peteryim (talk) 06:58, August 3, 2018 (UTC)' Can't update Scott Mitchell Sam, I don't know why u lock the Scott Michell update, but can u please unlock it? 'Peteryim (talk) 01:40, August 15, 2018 (UTC)' Did the Ghosts had the Stoner 63As in some missions? What about the M3 Carl Gustavs? 'Peteryim (talk) 14:31, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Carl Gustav can be seen in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2 trailer. (during Korean and Kazakhstan conflicts) Stoner LMG A1 was used by Nomad during Operation Kingslayer. Stoner 96 was used by Kozak in Raven's Rock coup. No info about Stoner 63A though. GhostVikingUSMC Thanks! Also about my fanfic-> https://www.wattpad.com/story/126613878-the-ghosts-outsiders-of-mandalore-a-tom-clancy's/parts Can u give me some suggestions about Chapter 1: An Unexpected Early Christmas Surprise? '''Peteryim (talk) 15:02, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Do u have the screenshots or videos for the M3A2 Carl Gustaf recoilless rifles used by the Ghosts inside Ghost Recon 2 PS2 & Xbox versions? Why am I locked from editing? Peteryim (talk) 12:54, September 7, 2018 (UTC) What are the details about the Free State Amazonas? I don't have the Wildlands book so please make one? Peteryim (talk) 03:13, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Scott Mitchell's inspiration from real life person is confirmed? While I was reading Mitchell's bio, I find something familiar. The reason is in real life there was an US Army Green Beret operator Master Sergeant Raul Perez "Roy" Benavidez aka 'Tango Mike Mike' of the 5th Special Forces Group who survived ‘six hours in hell’ and rescued his comrades against overwhelming forces of NVA in the Vietnam War. As for Scott's mission in 2002 when he was a Master Sergeant he had the similar actions like Benavidez who got wounded badly but able to safe some of this buddies. What do u think? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0B2w0abQazg Peteryim (talk) 06:00, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Character specific missions https://ghostrecon.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Clancy%27s_Ghost_Recon_2#Missions Y not list the specific characters on each mission like https://rainbowsix.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_Clancy%27s_Rainbow_Six_3_(Console)and https://rainbowsix.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_Clancy%27s_Rainbow_Six_3:_Black_Arrow? Aldo012345 (talk) 10:12, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Ghost Recon 2 specific squadmates every mission Hey, LCpl, why not try to list all squadmate names for every mission in this game like they did with https://rainbowsix.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_Clancy%27s_Rainbow_Six_3_(Console) and https://rainbowsix.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_Clancy%27s_Rainbow_Six_3:_Black_Arrow? Y haven't u been doing this? Do you have this game on both consoles? *There's no need to litter the page with additional information. And yes, I have this game on both consoles. Re: Ghost Recon 2 specific squadmates every mission Then at least do so on the mission pages themselves. Ur telling me that u can't put, like. three to four little surnames on them? Also, the Final Assault ''(Xbox) missions are still underdeveloped unlike the ''First Contact (PS2) ones. Alicia Diaz's rank "sort of" confirmed I don't know why she was a sergeant in 2009, but I found out she turned to staff sergeant maybe before the Second Korean War. So please update? Peteryim (talk) 01:33, January 7, 2019 (UTC) *The page is unlocked. You can edit now. Thanks!:-) Peteryim (talk) 06:34, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Tom Clancy Footer Hey there. I created a footer for the Tom Clancy's series, and I was curious if you could add it to them bottom of your main page? You could even remove the Affiliates section because of this, if you decide to go with it. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 07:44, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Ghost Recon Wiki as well as an admin on Sekiro and the Hollow Knight Wikis in my free time. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me on and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 15:05, June 8, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One Elite Squad Hi Ghost. We're currently setting up the Elite Squad Wiki for the upcoming game. Feel free to add content for characters from Ghost Recon or other Tom Clancy's characters appearing in the game. We'll keep the pages relating to how the characters are in the game and link them to their character pages on each wiki (ex Montagne would link to his page on the R6 Wiki, etc.) Take care. --''awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png ('Talk/ )' 02:17, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi, I've been tasked to convert all your non-portable infoboxes on your Wiki to portable ones and I completed that. Just letting you know if you see deleted draft's, etc. Have a good one. o7 -- Azgoodaz (talk) 17:17, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Discord Hey Viking, its been awhile. Im making a Discord server for all Tom clancy Wikis. Do you mind if we add it to the Wiki here? It would have a section for each franchise like Ghost Recon, etc. thoughts? --'awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (Talk/ )''' 19:24, July 11, 2019 (UTC) *Sure thing. - User:GhostVikingUSMC Regarding the enemy drones in Breakpoint Hello Viking, hope you are doing well. I've been wondering if there's a possibility to add pages for enemy drones that are used by the Wolves in the near future since we already know their name (Azrael, Malphas, Andras, and Behemoth). Let me know your thoughts Krisars (talk) 12:50, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Krisars Photo of unidad troops Please do not change the photo of type of unidad troops It is gameplay photo taken from game The photo you put in the unidad page is the concept art Photo of unidad troops Please do not change the photo of type of unidad troops It is gameplay photo taken from game The photo you put in the unidad page is the concept art Photo of unidad troops Please do not change the photo of type of unidad troops It is gameplay photo taken from game The photo you put in the unidad page is the concept art Hey dude! Quick Question Hey there, My name is James, I’m the gaming content strategist for Fandom. Because GR comes out next week, I was wondering how interested you all were in having a countdown clock featured on the main page from next Monday to release. We want to do something cool on the wiki, my thinking is that this would be a great non-intrusive option! Lmk what you think! Additionally, I head up the wiki content team, if there is any way we can help with the Breakpoint content, templates, etc let me know. We are more than willing to help you all out, it'd be our pleasure. You can respond here or reach out to me via discord at jt#2255 Thanks for your service, and appreciate everything you do on the wiki! have a great Tuesday, James